


Stockings

by Delilullaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ...and stockings, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Stiles wears glasses..., stockings kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilullaby/pseuds/Delilullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to find his beloved Stiles, naked, in bed, wearing navy blue stockings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

Derek came home after another long fight/argument with uncle Peter. He let out a cold sigh as he stepped into the half destroyed mansion. The air was stuffy and he could see the particles of dust floating in the bright sunlight that which was reflected by windows.

Derek glanced around the room, he couldn't see his beloved Stiles anywhere. Normally Stiles would fling himself at him the moment he got through the door, and they'd end up having sex right there on the porch. But no. He couldn't see him anywhere. But...he could smell the rich scent of him. He followed it. Derek found himself at the doorway of there bedroom, he pushed open the door with just a light tap. The creaking sound the door made was loud. Too loud.

Derek laid his eyes upon the perfect scene. Stiles was asleep. Naked. His body was glistening with the sunlight that beamed onto him through the window. He looked so beautiful, though Stiles was still in his anemic state. But with not only his body in a slightly erotic position, he noticed a certain something Stiles was wearing.  
Pulled up tightly all the way up his legs and to his thighs. Tight, navy blue, stockings...

Stiles stretched his legs out then rubbed his knees together lightly. Derek got a full on view of Stiles' ass. Stiles rubbed his hand over his own cock and scratched at it.  
Stiles let out a soft moan before opening his eyes and gazing upon his blurry boyfriend.  
He was hardly awake. He couldn't see anything, and not only because he didn't have his glasses on.  
Derek took a seat on the bed and leaned over the young boy. He took Stiles mouth in his own. Derek nipped gently at his bottom lip.

I light moan escaped from Stiles lips, his eyes cracked right open, he was staring right into Derek's eyes. "Derek...?" Stiles yawned once more. His yawn was interrupted by a quick lick of Derek's tongue on his neck.

Derek gazed at him smiling softly as he pushed Stiles glasses onto his face. "What's with these?" Derek questioned as he pulled lightly at the brim of Stiles' stockings. "I found them..." Stiles replied. "Where?" "In you're sisters room...".

Derek looked at him with pure silence. "These are my sisters?" Derek asked as he kept his hand caressing over Stiles' outer thigh and ass. "Yeah...sorry" Stiles said glancing away. "No...It's fine" Derek replied.

Derek laid beside him and pulled Stiles close by the back of his head and embraced him with a heated kiss. Both of them began to get gradually aroused. Stiles rubbed his naked body against Derek's aching cock of which was poking through his now unzipped jeans. Derek rolled over and pinned Stiles down onto the soft mattress and kept his mouth latched onto Stiles' neck. "Derek..." Stiles breathed.

Derek leaned up close and bit softly at the shell of Stiles' ear he then whispered filthily into his ear, "I'm going to fuck you, Stiles".

A dusty pink blush bled out on Stiles' cheeks as he held Derek's face in his bony hands. Another deep, hot kiss was created between them.

After another five minutes of gentle foreplay. Derek soon ended up naked. Stiles was now on his stomach. Still those beautiful stockings were wrapped around his delicate legs.  
Derek settled between Stiles legs and rest his dick on Stiles back. Derek poked his fingers into the younger boy's mouth and let him coat his fingers with his saliva. Derek's lubricated fingers were soon working there way into Stiles tight entrance and stretching him open. Soft outburst of moans left Stiles lips every time Derek's fingers hit his prostate. "...Are you ready?" Derek questioned as he leaned close to Stiles so he could nose against his Dark brown hair. "Yeah..." Stiles panted.

Derek removed his fingers and replaced them with his pulsating cock. Slowly it slid inside Stiles, which caused a shriek to exclaim from the boy. All ten inches of Derek's hard cock were shoved into Stiles. Derek began to thrust, hard and fast.  
"Ahh!" was all that could slip from Stiles mouth. Stiles lifted his hips up and supported himself on his knees so he could take control of his own dick. Rubbing fast at the head and shaft of it as Derek drove and pounded harder in Stiles fragile body. "Ohh, Derek! Yes!! More!" Stiles rooted on. "I want you to cum, Derek! Cum right inside me!!" Stiles begged.

Derek was nearing the edge of his climax, and decided to make the moment last. He moved swiftly as he kissed along Stiles back before licking over his nape.

Stiles was the first to cum (of course) but it exploded all over his hand and the bedsheets. Staining the ripped up materials beneath them and clinging to the smooth surface of his skin.

"St-Stiles!!" Derek moaned out as he reached his peak and came all inside Stiles. It felt as if he was filling his entire body! Both of them were loving it. Stiles pleasure induced moan rung through the building. It was loud and seductive.

Derek lay on top of him panting heavily. Derek savored the moment as he heard Stiles protested whimper against Derek pulling himself from his tight hole.  
"Damn it, Derek...Why do you have to be so good at this?" Stiles asked in a frustrated but tired tone. Derek gave a ragged chuckle before cradling the younger boy in his arms and laying him down gently.

"Do you want me to take the stockings off?" Stiles asked with a cute smirk on his face.

"Nah...leave them on" Derek replied with a soft smile.


End file.
